love_livefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Storm in Lover
Storm in Lover es un sencillo de Sonoda Umi y Ayase Eli. La canción aparece en Love Live! TV anime 2 Blu-ray 4, cuyo lanzamiento fue el 24 de septiembre del 2014. La canción fue escrita por Hata Aki, compuesta y editada por Masuda Takeshi. Lista de canciones Edición Regular (BCXA-0842) CD/DVD # Storm in Lover # Storm in Lover (Off Vocal) Vídeos PV por Lantis = Letra Rōmaji= Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer Anata to watashi wa hitotsu no sutoorii Dakara nigecha dame obiecha dame Mitsume aeba Storm in Lover Tomaranai sou itte mo ii? Me o sorashita hou ga make yo Mou tomaranai futari dake no hamabe de kogaretai Yes, No, Say yes! Koi e to kawaru kono atsusa uketomete yo Yes, No, Say yes! Kotae wa anata no kokoro ga kitto oshiete kureru Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer Toke sou na jounetsu wa anata no sei yo Karadajuu de yonda anata o yonda Hanasanaide You are my love Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer Anata to watashi wa hitotsu no sutoorii Dakara nigecha dame obiecha dame Mitsume aeba Storm in Lover Kaeranai sou itte mitai Komarasete tokimeku... Hidoi? Nee kaeranai dakishimete to unagasu nami no rizumu Yes, No, Say yes! Koi shite hageshii kimochi ni nagasaretara Yes, No, Say yes! Hontou no watashi ga mezamete amai natsu ga hajimaru Daitan ni Sunset odoreba Sunset Anata to kageki na yume ga mitai Karadajuu de yonda anata o yonda Kore wa unmei You are my love Daitan ni Sunset odoreba Sunset Yuuwaku no munamoto yureru pafyuumu Dakara nigecha iya obiecha iya Koi wa arashi yo Storm in Lover Yes, No, Say yes! Koi e to kawaru kono atsusa uketomete yo Yes, No, Say yes! Kotae wa anata no kokoro ga kitto oshiete kureru Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer Toke sou na jounetsu wa anata no sei yo Karadajuu de yonda anata o yonda Hanasanaide You are my love Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer Anata to watashi wa hitotsu no sutoorii Dakara nigecha dame obiecha dame Mitsume aeba Storm in Lover koi wa arashi yo Storm in Lover |-| Kanji= 逢いたいのSummer　今年のSummer あなたと私はひとつのストーリー だから逃げちゃダメ　怯えちゃダメ 見つめあえば　Storm in Lover とまらない　そう言ってもいい? 目をそらした方が負けよ もうとまらない　ふたりだけの浜辺で焦がれたい Yes, No, Say yes!　恋へと変わるこの熱さ受けとめてよ Yes, No, Say yes!　答えはあなたの心がきっと教えてくれる 逢いたいのSummer　今年のSummer 溶けそうな情熱はあなたのせいよ 身体中で呼んだ　あなたを呼んだ 離さないで　You are my love 逢いたいのSummer　今年のSummer あなたと私はひとつのストーリー だから逃げちゃダメ　怯えちゃダメ 見つめあえば　Storm in Lover 帰らない　そう言ってみたい 困らせてときめく...ひどい? ねえ帰らない　抱きしめてとうながす波のリズム Yes, No, Say yes!　恋して激しい気持ちに流されたら Yes, No, Say yes!　本当の私がめざめて甘い夏が始まる 大胆にSunset　踊ればSunset あなたと過激な夢が見たい 身体中で呼んだ　あなたを呼んだ これは運命　You are my love 大胆にSunset　踊ればSunset 誘惑の胸元揺れるパフューム だから逃げちゃイヤ　怯えちゃイヤ 恋は嵐よ　Storm in Lover Yes, No, Say yes!　恋へと変わるこの熱さ受けとめてよ Yes, No, Say yes!　答えはあなたの心がきっと教えてくれる 逢いたいのSummer　今年のSummer 溶けそうな情熱はあなたのせいよ 身体中で呼んだ　あなたを呼んだ 離さないで　You are my love 逢いたいのSummer　今年のSummer あなたと私はひとつのストーリー だから逃げちゃダメ　怯えちゃダメ 見つめあえば　Storm in Lover　恋は嵐よ　Storm in Lover |-| Español= Todo el verano deseando verte; el verano de este año Es una historia sobre nosotros dos Así que no huyas, No tengas miedo Cuando nos miramos a los ojos, es una tormenta de amantes No me voy a detener; ¿debería decirlo? Quien aparte la mirada primero será el perdedor No me voy a detener jamás Cuando estamos solos en la playa, quiero amarte fervientemente ¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Di que sí! El amor Acepta toda mi pasión convertida en amor ¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Di que sí! La respuesta Tu corazón de seguro me dará la respuesta Todo el verano deseando verte; el verano de este año Siento que voy derretirme cuando estoy contigo Mi cuerpo está llamando, te está llamando a ti No me dejes, eres mi único amor Todo el verano deseando verte; el verano de este año Es una historia sobre nosotros dos Así que no huyas, No tengas miedo Cuando nos miramos a los ojos, es una tormenta de amantes No iré a casa; eso quería decir Avergonzarte hace que mi corazón se acelere, ¿eso está mal? Hey, no iré a casa; el ritmo de las olas Te impulsa a abrazarme ¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Di que sí! Enamorada Una vez arrastrados por la pasión del amor ¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Di que sí! Esto es real Una vez mi verdadero yo haya despertado nuestro dulce verano comenzará Audazmente en pleno atardecer, bailando en pleno atardecer Quiero compartir contigo de un sueño extremo Mi cuerpo está llamando, te está llamando a ti Eres mi destino, mi único amor Audazmente en pleno atardecer, bailando en pleno atardecer El aroma que desprende tu corazón me tienta Así que no huyas (no huyas), No tengas miedo (no tengas miedo) El amor es una tormenta, una tormenta de amantes ¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Di que sí! El amor Acepta toda mi pasión convertida en amor ¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Di que sí! La respuesta Tu corazón de seguro me dará la respuesta Todo el verano deseando verte; el verano de este año Siento que voy derretirme cuando estoy contigo Mi cuerpo está llamando, te está llamando a ti No me dejes, eres mi único amor Todo el verano deseando verte; el verano de este año Es una historia sobre nosotros dos Así que no huyas, No tengas miedo Cuando nos miramos a los ojos, es una tormenta de amantes El amor es una tormenta, una tormenta de amantes Categoría:Canciones de Umi Sonoda Categoría:Canciones de Eli Ayase